A Alicerella story
by The Real Alyssa R. Cullen
Summary: Alice Brandon loves to dance.But she's a maid to washed up star Girivana.She is to do what ever she and her daughters say.When pop star Jasper Whitlock returns to their school.One night at the dance they dance together when she drops her I phone.
1. Chapter 1

Apov

"Get in here now Alice"Giravana yelled

"Coming Giravana."I said grabbing the plate of not so low fat pancakes off the table.

"Alice where is my jimmy choo flip flops."Katelyn yelled

"There on your feet."I said

"Where is my I phone"Elizabeth yelled

"In your hand."I said

"Im leaving"I said grabbing my skateboard and I phone.

_Wake Up, Wake Up  
On a Saturday night  
Could be New York, Maybe Hollywood and Vine,  
London, Paris, Maybe Tokyo  
There's something going on,  
Anywhere I go tonight,  
Tonight,  
Yeah Tonight_

"Hey Bells."I said

"Sup Ali."She said

"Nothin have you talked to Rose lately."I asked

"Yah shes on the other line ,let me put us on three way."She said

"Hey"Rose said

"Hey Rosey."I giggled

"Are we going black and White ball or what."Bella asked

"Or what."I said

"Come on Alice"Rose said

"OMG."Bella yelled

"What"Rose and I asked

"Guess who is coming back to our school"She said

"Who"Rose asked

"JASPER WHITLOCK"Bella screamed

"Woo hoo"I faked enthusiam

"Bells I gotta go ok."I said

"Ok ttyl Ali."Rose and Bella said

When I reached the school I hopped off my skate board and walked over to Bella's truck. "Bella this thing is a hunk of junk."I said

"What are you talking about this is no longer my car."She said

"This is"She announced

I walked around the truck and saw a blue M3 Bmw just like Rose's except hers is in red.

"Does everyone have a cool car but me."I said sarcastically.

"Probably."Rose said from behind me

"Whateves." I said hopping back on my board and skating up to the I bumped into someone and fell.

"Sorry are you okay"Some one asked

"Yah I'm fine."I said looking up as I gasped.I just bumped into Jasper Whitlock.

"You sure you okay."He asked

"Yah I'm fine I gotta go."I said grabbing my board and heading to my locker.

"What was that all about."Bella said opening her locker on my right.

"Nothing me being me bumped into him."I said grabbing my dance clothes for free period.

"Im headed to the studio ok."I said closing my locker.

LUNCH

"Wow you can up sweat."Bella said

"Girl you can dance."Rose said

"Whateves guys."I said

"The black and white ball is in two days are we going."Bella asked

"Fine I'll go."I said in defeat

"YAHHHH."They screamed


	2. Just that girl

Jpov

"Edward get over it, Tanya was a bitch." I said

"Your right man." Edward said

"And listen Irina was a bitch too." I told Emmett

"I know."

Then I bumped into someone.

"Sorry are you okay" I asked

"Yah I'm fine." she said looking up, she gasped.

"You sure you okay." I asked

"Yah I'm fine I gotta go." she said grabbing her skate board and heading to her locker.

"Jazzy." I heard a voice

"Speaking of bitches" I muttered as I heard my soon to be ex girlfriend.

"Jazzy."

"Hi Maria." I said with fake enthusiasm

"What's wrong Jazzy." she said

"Were over Maria, I maybe famous but I'm not stupid. I know you cheated on me." I said

"How do you know that." She whispered trying not to let me hear.

"Actually I heard it from someone, but you just confirmed it" I said

Then she stalked off with her followers Elizabeth and Kate.

" I feel sorry for whoever has to put up with them." Emmett said

"I'm headed to the dance studio, I'll see you guys later." I said

I walked over to the dance studio and looked through the window.

There was a girl there, she was great.

I just stood there and watched.

When she was about to come out I ran to Edward and Emmett.

"Dude what's up your not even sweating." Edward said

"I saw this girl." I panted

"Was she hot." Emmett asked

Edward smacked him in the back of the head.

"She could dance." I said

Then I heard a crash.

"Oops." Maria said

Then I saw the girl who was dancing.

"That's her." I breathed

I walked up to her and helped her with her stuff.

"Thanks." she said then she turned on her heel and left.

******

I couldn't get this girl out of my head.

I grabbed my guitar and began to play.

She's (that girl)I know it she's (that girl)I know itSometimes it feels likeeverybody wantssomething from meBut don't understandI can only be one personThat's JasperGot game got famegot everything in this world I need(but the girl) I don't know her namecause I've only met her in my dreamsBut I'm gonna find her cause she'sChorusshe's just that girlthe one that's dancin' through my mindshe's just that girlthe girl that I've been tryn to findshe's just that girlher style is crazy she's a dimeand it's almost like i can see hershe's just that girlSomething happens when you grooveearth beneath you starts to moveIt's so bad I'm lookin at you(cause you are that girl)it's crazy how you work that frameyou and me we could change the gamewhat's your secret what's your name(that girl)to me you are a starwhen you move you're off the chartsyou've already won my heart(that girl)you with me you're the staryou don't have to play the partyou can be just who you areChrouscause you're just that girlthe one that's dancin through my mindjust that girlthe girl that I've been tryna findjust that girlher style is crazy she's a dimeand it's almost like I can see hershe's just that girlYes she know she's (just that girl)she know she's (just that girl)that girl baby just that girlshe know she's (just that girl)she know she's (just that girl)that girl baby just that girlJust that picture in my mind I seeAnd i can't wait for the day we meetbaby we'd be so fly baby just you and Ii wanna give you the world cause you'rejust that girlthe one that's dancin through my mindjust that girlthe girl that I've been tryna findjust that girlher style is crazy she's a dimeand it's almost like I can see hershe's just that girlshe know she's (just that girl)she know she's (just that girl)that girl baby just that girlshe know she's (just that girl)she know she's (just that girl)that girl baby just that girlthe one that's dancin through my mindjust that girlthe girl that I've been tryna findjust that girlher style is crazy she's a dimeand it's almost like I can see hershe's just that girl

"I will know her." I promised my self

"Jasper are you talking to your self again."

"Maybe."


End file.
